


The Mistresses of Death Codex

by Shadowkatlex



Series: The Mistresses of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkatlex/pseuds/Shadowkatlex
Summary: A Codex For the Mistresses of Death, for information you may want to know or you may not understand





	1. Information and Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information as to what will be in this Codex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters may not come in the order it is written in this first chapter this first chapter is just to give you an idea as to what will be in here in this Codex.

  1. **Realms/Planet Names**
  2. **Wizarding Money Break down**
  3. **Oldin’s kids/Allfathers kids**
  4. **Lilly Potter/Freya Odindóttir’s Kids**
  5. **Metamorphmagi**
  6. **Light Elves**
  7. **Dark Elves**
  8. **Dark Fay**
  9. **Light Fay**
  10. **True Shifters**
  11. **Mutants**
  12. **Witches**
  13. **Wizards**
  14. **Elementals**
  15. **Kitsune**
  16. **Neko**
  17. **Light Vampires**
  18. **Dark Vamires**
  19. **Drakens**
  20. **Nymphs**
  21. **Naga**
  22. **Incubus/Succubus**
  23. **Veela**
  24. **Merpeople**
  25. **Banshee**
  26. **Centaur**
  27. **Gnome**
  28. **Gorgon**
  29. **Siren**
  30. **Angelic**
  31. **Demon**
  32. **Gargoyle**
  33. **Nephilim**
  34. **Lilly Potter/Freya Odindóttir’s Mates**
  35. **Petunia Evan’s Mates**
  36. **Info About Mates**
  37. **Petunia Evan’s Kids**
  38. **Dudley Thorson & Hazel Thordóttir’s Mate**
  39. **Sarah Jane Barton’s Mates**
  40. **Rosemary and Holly Potter’s Mates**
  41. **Mate Marks**



**I will add info when it comes up and be breaking up mates and families and giving back story descriptions of the person or creature you don't have to read them if you don't want to.**


	2. Realm/Planet Names

**The Enchanted Fields/Light Fay Realm**

**The Shadow Fields/Dark Fay Realm**

**The Night Haven/Vampire Realm**

**The Enchanted Forest/Light Elven Realm**

**The Shadow Forest/Dark Elven Realm**

**The Realm Of The Dead/Where Death Lives**


	3. Mate Info

**Mates don’t always mean romantic partner if a set of twins Wizards or Witches are born they are automatically soulbond, because the twins are each a part of the same soul. Even if they sometimes have different abilities any powers that one twin has can be tapped into by the other if the twins hands are clasped together. In a sense the ability comes with that specific part of the soul. In a sense the soul parts connect together and the powers and set of twins become stronger with the ability as long as their hands are connected. A soulbound between the twins does not automatically equal a romantic bond though some twins decide to make it so. The Twins get to choose rather they want to be a romantic couple or not. In magic if incest happens magic will make sure nothing happens if the sister or brother decide to have a baby. Yes with magic boys can become pregnant after taking a potion ar doing a ritual.**

**Every set of multiples share any soulmates they may have. The soulmates that are not related to each other like twins are usually end up being on the romantic sides of the equation. Like say X and Z are twins but W is not part of that. X and Z are Soulbound by being twins and W is a stranger to them but also their mate W may not need a romantic mate at this time because W just broke up with T, but W dose want/need a friend right now but say anywhere between a couple months and a couple years W dose now want a romantic relationship with X and Z. Basically what I’m trying to explain with this little experiment is a mate can and will be anything you want from caregiver, to a friend, To someone who you need to listen to your problems or what not to a loving mate when you are old enough or ready for that.**


	4. Mate Marks

  * People are each born with unique birthmarks that only their mate or mates share some may have similarity to others but only mates have exact copies.  
  * A golden Snowflake / Potter twins mark
  * Shimmering Red Lightning bolt/ Petunia's mark 
  * A black flame / Freya's Mark
  * A Orange flower / Dudley and Hazel's Mark
  * A Snow owl/ Sarah's Mark




	5. Magical Cores

**Magical Cores**

  * **You cant have light without Dark and you can't have Dark with out light. No matter what your magical core rotates towards you could be good or evil. Witch is to say you don't have to be dark to be evil your core could be Light or Grey and still be evil. It all depends on what you will your magic to do. What your beliefs are. What your propose for the magic is.**
  * **Dark core**
  * **Light Core**
  * **Grey Core**
  * **For those with a Dark Core Darker Magic comes easier it dose not mean you are using evil spells it just means you are using darker spell work. Your core rotates towards this type of magic. Dark magic represents Defense and Attack.**
  * **For those with light core Lighter magic comes easier it dose not mean you are using completely white magic. White Magic just comes more easier. It dose not mean you are all good. Light magic represents Renewal, Rebirth, Healing, and Protection.**
  * **Those with a true Grey core are rare, those with this core look at magic in a whole and not dark or light, both dark and light come fairly easily.**




	6. Wizarding money Breakdown

  * **1 Galleon**
  * **7.35**
  * **1 Sickle**
  * **1.04**
  * **1 Knut**
  * **0.03**




	7. My theory on muggle born witches and wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theory on muggle born witches and wizards

  * **Witch**
  * **Wizard**
  * **Squibs**
  * **Muggle born**
  * **Mutants**



**Mutants= People who have the X gene obviously**

**Witch/Wizard= people with a magical core unless they are gods or goddesses**

**Squibs= Squibs are magical children with a very small magical core or a dormant magical core**

**Muggle born= My theory is that there an sisters are pure bloods who have become squibs because the blood line is so thinned out that it becomes barely magical because there is no new blood introduced into the pure blood family for several years. The magic then grows stronger through the generations thus a muggle born is created. They are descendants from Squibs. But this is just my idea on Muggle born Witches and Wizards.**


	8. Freya Odindóttir

Freya Odindóttir

Freya gave herself to the Evens Family becoming a red haired green eyed little girl named Lilly Jay Evens. She was from a pure blooded family and a mutant family. Her mother Camellia was a mutant witch she could do all the spell a normal witch or wizard could so but she had a few extra perks. Her magic was a soft pink color. Because Camellia wasn't part of the wizarding world everyone thought little Lilly was a muggle born.

Freya is a goddess she has strawberry blond hair and light green eyes. She is the adopted daughter of Oldin and adopted sister of Loki and Thor Loki is the youngest in this family. She is a Norse Demigoddess of Time and Magic. She is also the mother of Holly Niki Potter and Rosemary Luna Potter.

As Lilly she got the chance to go to the famous wizarding school Hogwarts. She also got the chance to learn the magics mortals had learned and developed. When she arrived at Hogwarts she got the chance to meet some of her mates and after graduating several years later married on of them sensing a block on the others she had started to research a way to brake said block but had died before finding the answers she seeked. She ended up having survivors guilt and getting a block placed on those memories.

Freya and Lilly's magics was and is a Lilac purple color 


	9. Rosemary Potter

  * **Rosemary Potter**
  * **Red shoulder length Hair with black highlights**
  * **Hazel blue eyes that have the colors of the rainbow weaved into them you could only see it clearly if she is using her magic or is feeling very emotional or she is feeling a particularly strong emotions.**
  * **5/4 feet tall**
  * **Elfen ears**
  * **Light purple magic color**
  * **Animagus Ice Phoenix & Leopard Cat & Red Wolf**
  * **Snowflake birthmark on her left shoulder**
  * **Birch Wand with Phoenix Feather Core**
  * **Her wand is made from Birch with a Phoenix Feather core. These feathers don't just grow on trees, and as such it's a very rare wand — but there are more advantages to such materials. It's a wand for a person who's keen to amass knowledge above all else.This tool allows for the greatest range of magical spells to be accomplished, even if it takes a little longer than most to grow accustomed to its user.**




	10. Holly Potter

  * **Holly Potter**
  * **Black shoulder length Hair with red highlights**
  * **Emerald Green Eyes that have the colors of the rainbow weaved into them you could only see it clearly if she is using her magic or is feeling very emotional or she is feeling a particularly strong emotions.**
  * **5/4 feet tall**
  * **Elfen ears**
  * **Light purple magic color**
  * **Animagus Ice Phoenix & Sand Cat & Grey wolf**
  * **Snowflake birthmark on her right shoulder.**
  * **Holly Wand with Unicorn Hair Core**
  * **Her wand is made from rarely used Holly wood, with a core of Unicorn Hair. This type of wand bonds deeply with its first owner, sacrificing some power for reliability and consistency. This probably means that you're a very dependable person.**
  * **Users are rarely seen to defect to the dark side, which has led to some witches and wizards thinking of Unicorn Hair wands as a symbol of the light.**




	11. Light  Elves

  * **Light Elves**
  * **Light Elves are of Light skin color like,Fair, Pale, Rosy Pale, Light, Peach, Sun bleached, sundew, Bean and Tan, exedra.**
  * **They are very good at healing it comes naturally as one of the elements many are born with is water. Water is a healing elements. However the main difference between light and dark elves is that light elves is that healing comes natural to light elves and Light elves have fairer skin. Not to say that some dark elves can't learn healing it just harder because their core is dark but not evil just because your magical core is dark it doesn't equal evil.**
  * **The light elves have a light core however even with the core being light it doesn't mean they are pure. Light elves have some bad elves just like any other species.**
  * **The light Elves are immortal.**
  * **Light Elves generally mate with others like themselves that are Immortal however some end up with mortal mates they don't choose their mates Fate dose.**
  * ****There expertise are Renewal, Rebirth, Healing, and Protection****




	12. Dark Elves

  * **Dark Elves**
  * **Dark Elves have Darker skin like browns, coffee, Mocha, and Blacks excedra **
  * **There cores are darker but not evil**
  * **These elves are mostly the guard to most royal Elves**
  * **However that dose not mean that some may not be a Royal**
  * **There expertise is Defense and Attack**
  * **The Dark Elves are immortal.**
  * **Dark Elves generally mate with others like themselves that are Immortal however some end up with mortal mates they don't choose their mates Fate dose.**




	13. Nadalia Camila Luca Weasley

**Nadalia Camila Luca Weasley**

  * **Nadalia has red hair and brown eyes**
  * **She is William's 'Bill's' Twin sister**
  * **She has Elven ears and fair skin**
  * **She is** **the heiress to the noble family Weasley, and The heiress to the Camila a Royal Fay family.**
  * **She has an Azure Blue magical aura**



 


End file.
